Insomnia
by Shanz n Noriko
Summary: Sora has always fallen asleep to her fathers singing, what happened when her father suddenly is unable to do that, and Sora suffers insomnia. Plz RR
1. Sora Marie Takenouchi

Hey what up y'all!! I want to write a happy story but that's not  
possible with me! Well this story is called insomnia (inability to  
sleep) and well this story is happier than my others... I think. Also I  
wrote this chappie, and Noriko Fujita will write the second, and then  
I'll write the third, and so on and so forth.  
  
Insomnia  
  
Chapter one- Sora-Marie Takenouchi  
  
"Sora-Marie... My little angel" I whisper as I look into my new baby girl's eyes. "She's perfect, her deep auburn eyes are so bright and filled with a love for life, those eyes will make her unique, she'll be known for them Karen" I explain to my wife.  
  
"Yeah I know, just look at that color," my wife and I continue to coo over our new baby girl.  
  
Dr. Kinomaki entered the room. He just stood there for a moment watching us. I pretended not to notice her. She just watched our every move. Clearly Karen didn't notice yet. Finally the doctor spoke up.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi, we have to take Sora-Marie into the next room for shots, Karen I recommend you take a little cat-nap, you'll need all the energy you can get" she walked over to us and my wife reluctantly handed our little girl over to Dr. Kinomaki.  
  
Our hearts broke in half as she walked away. It was a weird concept; she wasn't even gone, yet we already miss her. I just couldn't wait to see her grow up. Know what she likes, dislikes and so on.  
  
I looked over at my wife. She was just staring off at the starch white wall in front of her. She was probably thinking what I was.  
  
I don't how long I stood there, just thinking, could have been minutes or even hours, all I know is that I got my little Sora-Marie back.  
  
Karen was asleep so I took Sora from the doctor. That was when I made my promise to her.  
  
"Sora-Marie... I promise you that I'll protect you, I'll be there to wipe away your tears and chase away all of your fears. I promise to love you forever and ever" I whispered so it was only audible for my little angel to hear.  
  
Then she looked up at me. Her crimson orbs, looked into my dull brown ones. I saw love, and I knew that she understood what I said, in spite of how little she was.  
  
I looked over at the clock. 7:30 pm. I was beet. I knew little Sora should get to sleep too. She would have a long day tomorrow with going home and all. I placed her in the bassinet that the hospital provided for us. I felt bad. Not giving her a blanket for warmth, but it was a hazard the baby could choke. (Is that right or am I just imagining it?)  
  
I then started to sing in my tenor voice.  
  
"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a Billy goat And if that Billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull And if that cart and bull fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."  
  
Little Sora fell asleep and I knew I could rest easy. I lay down on the cot next to my wife's bed. I quickly fell asleep and had sweet dreams of little Sora-Marie.  
  
The next day we were aloud to take her home. It was a comfortable day in April, so we put on a long sleeve jumper thingy, and wrapped her tightly in a blanket. Karen held on to her as we made or way to the car.  
  
I sat in the back with her, keeping her occupied. At this point she wasn't asleep but I figured she would go to sleep soon. I knew newborns needed a lot of sleep so I decided to sing another lullaby for my little girl.  
  
"Rock a bye baby on the tree top. When the wing blows the cradle will rock and down will come baby cradle and all." I saw my wife looking at me, with such pride. That made me happy. She fell asleep in her little car seat. She stayed that way for the car ride and more.  
  
It made me happy to be a father, I couldn't think of a happier time in my life. I was already proud of my daughter, and I was going to keep my promise if it the last thing that I do.  
  
Hey well what do you think? Hope y'all like it well plz R+R I know its short but its like the prologue thing the next chappie should be longer (right Noriko- lol) Luv ya, shanz 


	2. Fears in my dreams

**Insomnia **

Noriko - hey hey! me b here! ^.^ Shanz wrote the last chap cuz this whole fic was her idea so credit goes to her :D anyway, me write now. u read. no like no read no flame.

**Chapter Two: **

**Fears in my dreams**

Sora sat at the table, eating breakfast and going through the morning paper. She yawned, this city was so boring! She looked at the clock… her parents weren't awake yet. It was only 5:45. She woke up early that night - she had a really rough night. Her dad came in late.

"Morning honey," her dad yawned.

"Hey papa," Sora smiled.

"Listen, Sora, baby…" her dad started.'

"Hmmm?" Sora looked up from the paper.

"I have to leave town for a couple of weeks… I've been asked to give some Japanese lessons in America."

Sora looked at her dada, eyes wide. "But, papa… you aren't trained to teach people Japanese… you are trained to _work _in Japanese," Sora said.

"I know baby, but the money is too good to just throw away. Besides, what's life without taking chances?"

Sora sighed, she probably anyway didn't have a choice. "Can I come with?"

"Iie, Sora, you have school…"

"If you can work there I can go school there!" Sora argued.

"Baby, it's just for a couple of weeks. I'll be back before you know it."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? And you only tell me now?!"

"Gomenasai. But they only told me yesterday, that's why I came in so late last night."

Sora sighed.

*** 

Good thing it was Sunday or else she'd so not be able to work in school today. It was late night and Sora and Karen accompanied her dad to the airport.

"Bye Papa. Love you," Sora said hugging him.

"I love you too, baby. Behave yourself while I'm gone," he smiled.

Sora smiled at his little joke. He said goodbye to her mom and then left to the plane. Sora sighed. She loved her dad a lot, and she just could see herself having endless nights…

*** 

It was Monday, already. Her dad was probably still on the plane - so far. She was very tired that night; she kept tossing and turning in her bed. She just couldn't get any sleep. She placed her books in her locker - at least she thought she did…

"Hey Sor, you feeling ok?" her friend Taichi asked picking up her books on the ground then actually _putting _them in her locker.

"Nani? How did that get there?" Sora asked implying from the books on the ground.

"Eh... you dropped them there…" Taichi replied.

"Oh," Sora replied blinking a few times.

"Rough night?"

"No… maybe…. kinda… yes," Sora admitted.

A little melody went off and Sora looked around searching for the destination of the little melody.

"Sora… that's your phone…" Tai reminded her.

"Oh," Sora snapped to reality. She answered her phone, seeing on the screech standing 'mama.'

"Mama?" Sora asked.

"Sora…" he mom began… "The airport in America just phoned… the plane your dad was on… it… crashed!" her mother cried into the phone.

Sora dropped her mobile phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noriko - yeppers me here agen. Anyway, soz dat I'm not updating ym oterh fic as soon as I used to - but me having a lil writer's block on dat 1 " me just realized me never shulda let Tai kiss sora…. *slaps forehead* oh well…. things happen for a reason…. anyway, just review

~*'Noriko Fujita'*~


	3. No Reassurance

Heya Shanz here, again! Noriko wrote the last chappie and I wrote the first one! Well hope you like it so far, also check out my stories (my pen name is Shanz) also check out Noriko Fujitas stories (Noriko Fujita is her pen name btw)! Lets see umm I'm guessing there like 15 maybe-cuz they gots lockers so like, yeah high school. Is that ok Noriko? Umm I think this will be a Taiora, would you expect Noriko to do sumthing that's not Taiora, I might like write a sokeru bur I highly doubt she would in fact I'm positive she wouldn't. Taiora 4 eva right?  
  
Insomnia  
  
Chapter three-No reassurance  
  
I realized that I dropped the phone and scurried to pick it up.  
  
"Okaa-chan, what happened? Where are you" I ask trying to hold back my tears and trying to be brave and strong, for my sake, my mother and my fathers. I didn't want her to hear me cry.  
  
"I'm at work, I can't leave. Oh Sora dear, the turbulence was more than the pilot and co-pilot could take, the plane went all over the place and crashed in New York City!" My mother explained in-between sobs  
  
"Okaa-sama I'm coming home, I don't care if I miss school," I yelled at her. I notice that Taichi touched my shoulder, as to tell me its ok; even though he knew nothing of what this was about he wanted to comfort me.  
  
"No Sora you're not going to miss school" My mother told me firmly.  
  
"Okaa-sama... my father just died don't you think I should be taken out of school" I questioned as I heard Taichi gasp.  
  
"No Sora, nothing gets in the way of your education, end of discussion." My mother continues in as firm a voice as possible. I slam my phone closed. I turned around to face Taichi and burst out crying.  
  
"Shh... its ok Sora, do you want to talk about it?" Taichi questioned, in a soft caring voice.  
  
I shook my head no but looked up at him. He saw the look in my eyes that I just wanted to cry. He took my hand and led my over to a school bench that was located outside. (That's where I put her locker, its one of those cool nifty outdoor ones that you see in movies).  
  
We sat down and I buried my face into his chest and screamed. Then I burst into tears. Taichi sat there stroking my hair just letting me cry.  
  
"Sora, just tell me when your ready." He whispered to me, letting me know to just let it all out. I caught my breath and looked up.  
  
"My father... you know how he was flying to the U.S. of A" I questioned (that's what Yolei said in the show U.S. of A so I figured let me put that in ()  
  
Taichi shook his head. He was biting his lip, which got me scared. Taichi knew that my father died, and he was trying to cry.  
  
"He died didn't he?' Taichi questioned. I shook my head yes. His eyes went dark, and he yet again bit his lip. My father was like his own father. He called him dad, and even got yelled at by him. Taichi was like my brother, and my parents felt like he was their son. There was no doubt in my mind that Taichi was taking this hard, maybe just as hard as I was.  
  
"Did they find the body?" He questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I don't know I didn't ask" I then had to stop because I had to stop myself from crying "The plane crashed in New York City so there's a good chance." I then had to sob again. I could tell Taichi was trying hard not to. "Will you stay with me for the next couple of days" I ask. Then I took a deep breath and stood up.  
  
"Sora, can w leave?" He asked. Obviously he wanted to leave. He didn't want anyone to see him cry, maybe not even me.  
  
"Yeah Taichi I want to go too" I tell him. We go to the main office and they willingly let me go, but it took some convincing for them to actually believe Taichi was hurting as much as we said he was.  
  
We walked to my house in silence trying to collect our thoughts. I just wanted to take a nap. I was so tired. I went into my room I just fell into my bed. I curled up, and closed my eyes, but I couldn't get comfortable. I tossed and turned. Then I started to sweat. I just imagined my father, on the plane, knowing he was crashing. I could just imagine, him not being able to say good-bye. My heart started racing and I continued to toss and turn.  
  
My room was pitch black, because I had my blinds closed, and my room doesn't get much light. In addition my walls were a deep green. I thought I saw someone lurking in my room. I knew it was only shadows. My bookcase changed into a huge blob like monster, my desk, became some kind of four- legged creature.  
  
They scared the crap out of me, but I couldn't convince myself I was going to be ok. I wiped the sweat off my face and hid my head with my blanket. That gave me some reassurance, but not nearly enough. I couldn't help it but scream.  
  
"TAICHI"  
  
Hey how was that? Hope y'all liked it, well thanks for the great reviews, was this chappie longer? Well you guys r so great, Luv ya, Shanz. 


	4. Promise… crushed

**Insomnia**

Heyya Noriko here. Just leave it to Shanz to leave me with the most difficult part of the story - lol kidden.

**Chapter Four: Promise…. crushed**

Tai heard Sora scream his name and burst into her room.

"Sora?" He asked, walking over to her.

Sora scurried away her tears, before Tai could see them. "Eh… nothing…" Sora quickly mumbled.

"You screamed… and I don't think people would just scream over nothing," Tai said.

"Well it was nothing," Sora said.

Tai shrugged, "whatever you say," then walked to the door.

"Eh… Tai…" Sora started.

"Yes?" Tai asked turning around, seeing her grip the bed covers and biting it.

"I… I can't sleep…" she mumbled.

"I'll get you some warm milk, that should help," Tai smiled and walked out of her room.

Sora nodded and laid back down on her bed. She turned her head to the clock, school wan't even close to being over, and she was so tired. She tried not to think of her father - could he really be dead? She didn't want to believe it. She looked back up at the roof. Maybe they didn't find his body - and if they didn't then there is no proof that he's dead, right?

"Here's your warm milk Sor," Tai smiled and handed it to her after she sat up straight.

"Thanks," She smiled and took a sip of it. She was so tired… she could just fall down and sleep - but she couldn't.

"Something the matter?" Tai asked.

"No… you can go now. I can tell I'm bugging you," Sora said.

"Hey, don't say that, you don't bug me," Tai said sitting down on the bed at her feet. She smiled at him. He smiled back. "Go to sleep."

"That's just the thing, I can't sleep," Sora moaned putting the empty glass down. "My dad used to sing to me," she mumbled.

"Hmmm?" Tai asked looking at her.

"Nothing," she moaned tightening her grip on the covers.

They heard the living room door open the slam shut.

"Okaa-san, is that you?" Sora asked.

"Sora?" her mother came into her room, "I told you not to leave school!" She yelled in a soft tone - tears were visible in her eyes. "What are you doing here Tai?"

"I accompanied Sora home…" Tai said, "And I don't think you're being very fair telling Sora not to come home, for goodness sake, her father just died."

Mrs. Takenouchi sighed, "Don't you get yourself involved in here," she warned Tai.

"Okaa-chan!" Sora cried, "Don't be mean!"

"Sorry Tai, could you just… leave?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked.

Tai shrugged, "Sure."

"I mean not leave leave, just stay in the kitchen or something," she added.

Tai nodded and left the room. Mrs. T closed the door behind him. "Sora…" she started, "I know you're father might be dead… but you can't let that get in the way of your education. It's a very big responsibility."

"I anyway won't be able to concentrate in class… did they find his… body?" Sora asked.

"No… only 50 out of 376 people's bodies have been found, I'll call to find out if they found anything just yet…" Sora's mom said then walked out.

Sora dropped back onto the bed, Tai came back in after a while.

"They didn't find his body…" she mumbled.

Tai sat next to her and took her in his arms, embracing her. "He might still be alive…"

"Taichi…?"

"Yea?"

"Can you sing….?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo! Yes! Me here! Sorry that I didn't make it any longer… but I'm a little bugged (if you read my reviews in two wrongs do not make a right you'll know what I mean). Anyway… just review.

~*'Noriko Fujita'*~


	5. More Problems

Heya, we got even more reviews! I'm so happy!!! Well I gots absolutely nothing to say (for a change). Umm of course Noriko you left me with the hard part... not me leaving it to you :P lol... jk. Well I luv y'all soo much. Sorry Noriko's been writing in 3rd person and I've been writing in 1st I dun know what to write in... AHHHHHH  
  
Insomnia  
  
Chapter five- More problems  
  
"Oh Sora... You know I can't sing very well," Taichi muttered to me.  
  
"No... Tai I meant can you sing to me" I pleaded. I looked up at him with my great big amber eyes and I knew he couldn't resist.  
  
"Fine..." Tai muttered accepting defeat. "What should I sing?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Ummm, it doesn't matter I'll fall asleep in no time," I muttered as I put my head down on the pillow to get comfortable.  
  
"What songs does your dad normally sing?" Taichi questioned.  
  
"Lullabies... I liked "Hush, little baby"... my dad sang that the most. Taichi nodded his head and took a deep breath. He then began to sing in an upper tenor voice.  
  
"Hush little baby don't you cry. Taichi's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird won't sing, Taichi's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Taichi's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Taichi's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, Taichi's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." Taichi ended his "own" version of "Hush Little Baby".  
  
"Oh Taichi its no use... That only reminded me of my father even more." I cried out in frustration. I looked up at the clock and noticed school has been let out for 2 hours, and Taichi's parents would be worried about him.  
  
"Taichi, you have to go..." I whisper. He looks at the clock in my room and sees that it's five. He takes one look at me and leaves, he doesn't say goodbye and I don't know if I did something wrong.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH" I cry out again, I put my head down on the pillow, happy that the light was still on. I stared to look around the room, getting a little freaked out. The window was open what if someone was to come in, and when it gets dark, what if evil spirits come to get me?  
  
I burst out of my bed and ran out into the living room, where I was safe with my mom. The smell of the chicken she was cooking filled the room. I sat down on the couch and turned on the television. The news came on.  
  
"Bodies found in the New York City Crash" The newscaster said the headline of this particular story.  
  
"The Bodies of Haruhiro Takenouchi, Keiko Mirohashi, Sotaro Mori, and Ai Nishikawa were all found dead this afternoon" the newscaster continued. I just sat there with my mouth wide open. I turned my head to look at my mom. She was looking at me and I could tell that she knew and didn't tell me, so I would have some hope. She looked at me in such a way that I wasn't mad. I knew that this way might have been better. Finally night came, and I had to pretend to go to bed. I couldn't tell my mom. Her husband just died and I didn't want her worrying about me.  
  
As it grew darker and darker I saw my things change into monsters, shadows into spirits, and any sounds into people sneaking in. I pulled my sheets up to protect my self. I started turning every which way to stop these images. I wiped my forehead from my sweat and tried to calm myself down but it didn't work. I felt my hear pump faster and faster, louder and louder. It finally became so loud and so fast I was surprised that my mother didn't hear it. I spent the rest of the night lying there with my big amber eyes wide open. This was the second night that I didn't get any sleep. The night my father left and tonight.  
  
The next day my mother made me go to school. I was so tired, but she didn't seem to notice. I was like a zombie at my locker, and I could feel Taichi's eyes on me. He knew what was wrong and he wanted to help but there was nothing he could do. I knew he was worried about me. It was at that moment I fainted.  
  
Well what do you think? I know this chappie was really short but I decided to end it here with somewhat of a cliffhanger, instead of going on. Well luvies to all that review. Shanz 


	6. HELP!

Hey this is Shanz not Noriko. She's got things at home to take care of, so I decided to write the next chappie! Hey I started writing this. I got sidetracked cuz I wanted to look at fan-art and stuff. Then I looked at forever a shrine to remember original and tamers. You know what I hate... people who hate Sora cuz she chose matt over tai... they say she knew that he liked her yet she still went out with matt and she's a little biotch. Well I think its more like Sora wasn't sure if he liked her... he never old her and she thought he could have meant as friends also at least she was honest with him she could have played him. Speaking of stuff I hate I also hat Yolei's helmet that she wears in the digi-world I like her kerchief and French hat soooooooo much better. Oh and I HATE KARI but don't let me get started on her...  
  
** Insomnia**  
  
**Chapter 6- Help!  
**  
"Sora" Taichi yelled as he tried to catch Sora before she reached the ground, but unfortunately he was to late. The people around the two started looking, and then they realized Sora fainted.  
  
"Oh my gosh she fainted" and "Taichi what happened" could be heard coming from the on lookers. Taichi just ignored them because it wasn't there business. He scooped Sora up and carried her to the nurse's office.  
  
"Oh hello Taichi... trying to get out of school again" The nurse asked without even looking up from her paper work. That was when the nurse noticed he had something in his arm.  
  
"Oh my.... Oh my... what happened here" She asked.  
  
"I don't know she just fainted" Taichi yelled "Do something"  
  
"Well you're her boyfriend right... you should know if something's strange has been going on that I should know about" The nurse told Taichi calmly.  
  
"I'm not her boyfriend, I'm her best friend. Well actually she hasn't been able to get to sleep lately. You see her father would always sing to her, and he just recently died. I tried to get her to go to sleep, I did sing and trust me that wasn't pretty. It just didn't work." Taichi explained to the nurse calming down a bit.  
  
"Ok, Taichi, be a dear and put her down on that bed over there. I need to make a phone call." The nurse told Taichi. Taichi did as he was told. He then sat down and waited for the nurse to get off the phone. Only to his surprise she went to make another phone call. This phone call was a little shocking. Some things were about tuition, and other nurses and kinds of medication. Taichi feared that they were going to put her into a psychiatric ward, for crazy people. What was she going to do with her... what. I needed to know the answer, but unfortunately I probably won't know before Sora.

* * *

What did you think? Sorrry for the long wait for a short chappie, but this was Noriko's turn and I didn't want to keep you waiting so we decided I'd write it. Doesn't matter though as long as the story gets done! Well thankies for all who review! Luv ya, Shanz 


End file.
